


A man went to see a doctor...

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, first person POV, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: In which Mitsunari tries to tell MC some jokes.





	A man went to see a doctor...

“A man went to see a doctor with a carrot up his nose. He said, ‘Doctor, I just don’t know what’s wrong with me.’ The doctor looked at him and replied, ‘I see the problem. You’re not eating properly,’” Mitsunari read from the book he was holding. He looked up at me, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Pardon me?” I asked, not sure if I’d heard him correctly.

“You see, the man isn’t eating properly because he puts the food in his nose –“ Mitsunari began to explain.

I interrupted him as politely as I could. “I understand the joke.”

Frowning, Mitsunari looked back down at the book and flipped through a few more pages. Clearing his throat, he read, “Two men walked into a bar. The third man ducked.”

I stared at him blankly. “Are you feeling okay?” I inquired, reaching out to touch his forehead to check his temperature.

He frowned and batted my hand away. “You insufferable dullard, I’m trying to tell you a joke.”

“Okay,” I replied, confused. “But why? And where did you get that book?”

His eyebrows still drawn together, he looked away, a slight flush of colour rising to his cheeks. He mumbled something under his breath, the only words I could catch being “laugh” and “Hideyoshi.”

Sighing, I reached over and plucked the book from his hands. “Don’t,” he protested, grabbing for it, but I quickly danced out of his reach, holding the book behind me. He tried again, attempting to use his greater reach to get to the book behind me, but I ducked to the side.

“Ah-ah,” I scolded. “I want to look.”

Sighing, his cheeks flushed red, he crossed his arms and looked away, frowning. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Stepping away, keeping on eye on Mitsunari in case he made a last ditch attempt at getting it back, I turned the book over to read the cover. “’100 best jokes’,” I read aloud. Though I wouldn’t have believed it possible, Mitsunari’s cheeks got redder and his brow more furrowed. “Why do you have this?”

He mumbled something again. Moving closer, I peered up into his face. “Use your words, Mitsunari,” I said, exasperated. He stilled, looking down at me in silence for a few moments as I waited, tilting my head in curiosity.

“I just want to make you laugh like Hideyoshi does,” he half-shouted, finally managing to take the book from my hand, “but you’re too much of a manju-for-brains to understand.” He turned his back to me as he looked at his bookshelf, reaching out to shift a few books to the side and slot the book of jokes in place.

Stunned, I stared at his back. Even the tips of his ears were red. He bought a book of jokes because he wanted to make me laugh? My heart full to bursting, I threw my arms around him, burrowing my face into his back.

“W-what are you doing? Get off me,” he complained, though he made no move to get away.

“Hideyoshi might make me laugh, Mitsunari,” I said into the fabric of his kimono, “but you make me smile.”


End file.
